Quelqu'un pour croire
by Emerys08
Summary: Suite de juste quelqu'un, parce qu'il est enfin temps que quelqu'un crois en notre dieu du chaos préférer et surtout que quelqu'un dise ses quatre vérité à Odin. Juste un petit OS sans prétention parce qu'on adore tous quand Odin est le gros méchant et quand Loki est la victime malgré elle.


Salut tout le monde,

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas voici la suite de « Juste quelqu'un ». Un autre petit OS sympa, qui, je l'espère va vous plaire.

La correction est signée Mlle Lucifer, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture,

Et n'oubliez pas, reviews.

x

Quelqu'un pour croire

Le regard posé sur le bifrost qu'il pouvait voir depuis la colline où il était installé, Harry soupira doucement. Un an s'était écoulé depuis la débâcle du couronnement de Thor et cela faisait près de 10 mois que Loki était porté disparu. Il n'était pas mort, de ça, Harry en était sûr, mais même la Mort n'arrivait pas à le trouver et cela l'inquiétait grandement. Échapper à la vigilance de la Mort n 'était pas si facile que ça.

Un éclat de lumière attira son attention, le bifrost venait de s'activer. Harry l'observa un instant de plus avant de retourner en direction de sa cabane. Il savait que Thor et Heimdal cherchaient le prince manquant et qu'il serait inutile pour lui de se lancer dans une recherche aveugle. Mais s'il s'était résigné à ne rien pouvoir faire, cela ne voulait pas dire que ça lui plaisait. Rien ne lui plaisait dans la disparition de Loki, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Et le destin lui donna raison quelques jours plus tard lorsqu'il rentra d'une de ses chasses. Il se stoppa un instant en voyant les trois chevaux devant sa petite cabane. Sa main se posa par réflexe sur son sabre enchanté. Il ne savait pas qui lui rendait visite mais ne prendrait aucun risque. Il se figea cependant en avisant la reine qui l'attendait accompagnée de deux guerriers qu'Harry devina comme étant Hogun et Fandral, Loki les lui avait décrits.

\- Majesté, salua doucement le jeune homme en s'approchant de cette dernière.

\- Bonjour, ami de mon fils.

D'accord ! Donc la reine savait parfaitement qui elle venait voir. Harry ouvrit la porte de sa maison et invita la reine à entrer.

\- Loki a été retrouvé, annonça aussitôt Frigga.

\- J'imagine qu'il est retenu, nota Harry, sinon il serait venu m'annoncer son retour lui-même.

\- Il est en prison.

Harry se figea un moment avant de froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Loki avait fait ? Et pire qu'est-ce que Odin avait fait ?

\- Pourquoi est-il en prison ?

Si Odin l'avait enfermé pour un motif bidon, il allait le sortir de là vite fait.

\- Loki a essayé de s'emparer de Midgard par la force pour la gouverner.

OK, donc un motif pas si bidon que ça finalement. Cela fit froncer les sourcils d'Harry. Pourquoi Loki voudrait gouverner la Terre ? Il connaissait le passé de son jeune compagnon, il savait qu'Harry n'approuverait pas un tel acte. Et Loki aimait trop son compagnon pour prendre le risque de le mettre en colère contre lui, Harry en avait la certitude. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et si la reine Frigga était venue le voir, c'était parce qu'elle devait penser la même chose.

\- Comment Loki a justifié ses actes pendant son procès ? Demanda finalement Harry.

La reine se tendit un bref instant et Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Odin ne l'aurait quand même pas condamné sans un procès, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Loki était bâillonné, il n'a pas eu la possibilité de justifier ses actes, annonça la reine.

\- Pas comme si ça aurait servi à grand-chose, marmonna Fandral.

Harry sentit alors la colère atteindre son cœur. Parce qu'il savait que le guerrier avait raison.

\- Non bien sûr, après tout, Loki est le dieu du mensonge, il est incapable de dire la vérité, hein ? Je suis sûr que c'est pour cela qu'il a été choisi, parce qu'il faisait le bouc émissaire parfait. Après tout, qui croirait le dieu des mensonges s'il se présentait comme une victime, ragea Harry.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demande Fandral, personne n'a dit que Loki était une victime. Il a pris de nombreuses vies sur Midgard.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous lui a au moins demandé pourquoi ?

Fandral et Hogun échangèrent un regard sous celui exaspéré d'Harry. Bon sang, ils étaient censés connaître Loki mieux que lui et il était le seul à avoir compris que le dieu ne voulait pas gouverner, qu'il préférait de loin agir en tant que conseillé plutôt qu'en tant que roi.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de commettre un meurtre. Pour des gens qui se disaient évolués, les Asgardiens agissaient souvent comme de sombres crétins. Il se tourna alors vers la reine qui observait Harry avec un regard insondable.

\- Majesté, pas que je n'apprécie pas votre visite à sa juste valeur, mais vous n'êtes pas venue ici juste pour m'annoncer le retour de Loki et son emprisonnement.

\- Non, concéda la reine, Je suis une mère, j'essaie d'être la meilleure possible pour mes enfants, mais je ne sais pas toujours si j'y arrive.

\- Loki vous aime, commenta calmement le jeune mortel.

\- Et je l'aime également et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec mon plus jeune fils. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il refuse de répondre à mes questions. Mais vous, vous êtes proche de mon fils, peut-être qu'il vous parlera.

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas, répondit calmement Harry. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je suis d'accord, mais Loki sait parfaitement que je n'approuverais pas son attaque de la Terre, alors il se peut qu'il ait trop honte pour me parler.

Harry savait que Loki n'était pas le seul derrière cette attaque, parce que son compagnon n'avait pas le pouvoir de se cacher de la Mort. Or la Mort n'avait pas pu le trouver. Non, quelqu'un de plus puissant que Loki était derrière tout ça.

\- Pouvez-vous essayer de lui parler ? Demanda Frigga avec douceur.

Harry posa son regard sur la reine avant qu'il ne se fasse plus tendre. La déesse devant lui était vraiment inquiète pour son fils.

\- Je peux essayer, offrit doucement Harry, à une condition.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda aussitôt Frigga.

Et là, elle redevint la reine respectée de tous, prête à marchander au besoin.

\- Je ne veux pas croiser Odin. Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais sûrement lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

La reine acquiesça alors doucement avec un léger sourire. Oui, elle pouvait comprendre le jeune homme devant elle, elle même avait parfois envie de gifler son mari. Bizarrement à chaque fois c'était pour les décisions qu'il avait prises concernant Loki.

\- Je peux vous emmener voir mon fils sans qu'Odin ne soit informé, assura la reine.

\- Uniquement si cela ne vous cause pas de tort, remarqua Harry, Loki n'apprécierait pas que ma venue vous attire des ennuis.

\- Je me charge d'Odin.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de se lever et de préparer quelques affaires dont un pot de ragoût, qui sait ce qui était donné à manger à Loki dans cette prison.

La reine le fit entrer facilement dans le palais, à la grande surprise d'Harry. Il s'attendait à un peu plus de vigilance de la part des gardes. Il fut ensuite conduit en direction de la prison.

\- J'ai ordonné à ce que Loki soit placé dans une cellule isolée pour que vous puissiez discuter en paix.

Harry acquiesça doucement, un peu ailleurs, cela faisait 10 mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son compagnon. Est-ce qu'il avait manqué à Loki ? Est-ce que le dieu l'aimait toujours ? Il entra dans une grande salle au centre de laquelle une cage aux parois dorées se tenait. Il lui fallut un moment avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était arrêté et que la reine ne l'avait pas suivi. Il s'avança alors sans bruit.

Loki était assis contre l'une des parois dorées de sa cage, il avait les yeux clos mais Harry doutait qu'il puisse dormir. Il observa son compagnon en silence. Loki avait les cheveux plus longs et il semblait avoir maigri.

\- A quoi dois-je ce changement de cellule ? Demanda doucement Loki. Si c'est pour me torturer, le faire dans la première cellule aurait été tout aussi bien.

\- La reine pensait sans doute qu'un peu d'intimité pour notre discussion ne ferait pas de mal, commenta calmement Harry en s'approchant un peu plus.

Il était suffisamment près maintenant pour remarquer la tension immédiate dans les épaules de son compagnon.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, commenta simplement Loki.

\- Pas plus que toi, je me trompe ?

Loki ouvrit alors les yeux pour poser son regard sur son cadet. Il y avait une telle faim dans ses yeux alors qu'il le voyait pour la première fois depuis des mois, qu'Harry frissonna.

\- J'étais inquiet, remarqua doucement Harry.

\- Mais tu ne m'as pas cherché, nota Loki.

\- La Mort, elle-même, n'arrivait pas à te trouver, répondit Harry en s'agenouillant près de la cage pour être à la même hauteur que Loki. Je n'avais aucune chance de te trouver. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'étais pas inquiet ni que tu ne m'as pas manqué.

Loki détourna alors le regard.

\- Mère t'a dit pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Oui, elle m'a aussi parlé de l'ersatz de procès que tu as eu, je pense que je déteste Odin de plus en plus.

Cette remarque attira un reniflement amusé de la part de Loki.

\- Raconte-moi ? Demanda doucement Harry.

\- Vas-tu me croire ?

\- Vas-tu me mentir ?

\- Non, répondit Loki après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Alors je vais te croire.

Loki plongea son regard dans celui de son cadet et pendant un bref instant, il laissa voir à Harry toute sa peur, sa douleur et sa solitude. Harry en fut instantanément furieux. Comment Odin n'avait-il pas vu la douleur de son fils ? Agacé, il demanda à la Mort de le téléporter à l'intérieur de la cellule. Et aussitôt, il s'installa à coté de Loki, laissant ce dernier s'appuyer contre lui.

Il passa ensuite les deux heures suivantes à écouter Loki lui parler de sa chute (apparemment, il avait été poussé alors qu'il se trouvait sur le pont Arc-en-ciel), de son arrivée entre les mains de l'Autre et de Thanos, des mois de tortures diverses pour le briser et finalement de son attaque sur New-York.

Et plus il racontait, plus Harry sentait la fureur monter en lui. Comme si Loki n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça avec les Ases, il fallait en plus que quelqu'un d'extérieur en rajoute. Il lâcha alors un lourd soupire et sentit aussitôt Loki se tendre contre lui.

\- Est-ce que tu es toujours blessé ? Demanda doucement le jeune homme.

\- Tu me crois ? Fit Loki d'une voix stupéfaite.

\- M'as-tu menti ?

\- Non !

\- Alors je te crois. Pourquoi ne te croirais-je pas ?

\- Personne ne croit le dieu des mensonges, répondit le prince avec amertume.

\- Moi, je crois en toi.

\- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas, nota Loki.

Harry l'observa un instant avec tristesse avant de se lever. Il avait parfaitement senti l'arrivée d'Odin et d'autres Ases, ainsi que celle de Thor et de ses amis. Il commençait à être sérieusement agacé par les Ases. Avec un claquement de langue agacé, il appela la Mort et lui ordonna de les sortir tous les deux de là, puis d'emmener Loki à la cabane.

Aussitôt, ce fut le branlebas de combat, alors que les guerriers dégainaient leurs armes pour menacer le jeune homme devant eux. Mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour Odin qui s'avançait vers lui avec colère.

\- Où est-il ? Rugit le Père de toutes choses.

\- En sécurité, répondit Harry calmement. Vous savez lorsque j'étais plus jeune sur Midgard, j'ai souvent lu sur la mythologie nordique. Je dois bien avouer que je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'une civilisation soit disant supérieure.

\- Où est-il ? Répéta Odin de plus en plus furieux.

Harry lui jeta un simple coup d'œil avant d'observer autour de lui sans crainte.

\- Ton roi t'a posé un question, claque sèchement un autre Ases.

\- N'avez-vous pas écouté ? Demanda Harry avec calme. Odin n'est pas mon roi, je suis Midgardien… et j'ai déjà répondu à sa question.

\- Je vais prendre ta tête, menaça l'Ases en levant sa double hache.

Avant de se figer lorsqu'un froid glacial le parcourut au moment où il sentait la fraîcheur du métal contre sa peau.

\- Sauf si je prends la tienne avant, Asgardien, susurra la Mort.

Les guerriers se figèrent tous, incertains quant à la raison de la présence d'une telle entité en ces lieux.

\- Mort, laisse-le. Je pense qu'il a compris.

La faux et la Mort disparurent pour réapparaître derrière le mortel qui ne sembla pas plus gêné que cela.

\- Loki, commença Harry, attirant l'attention de tous, a-t-il eu un procès équitable ?

\- Il a eu un procès, acquiesça Odin, méfiant.

\- Dans lequel il vous a sans doute expliqué ce qu'il vient de me dire.

\- C'est un menteur, répliqua la voix d'un Ases.

\- Je vois, il n'a donc pas eu de procès. Et bien… je suis déçu, mais pas surpris. Loki m'a déjà expliqué comment vous le traitiez.

\- On n'a que faire de l'opinion d'un mortel, ricana un autre Ases.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers la Mort.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Le général Tyr.

\- Ah ! Je vois ! Oui, Loki m'a souvent parlé de vous…

\- Vous allez remettre le prisonnier entre les mains de la justice d'Asgard, ou bien…

Harry se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant d'user de sa magie pour téléporter l'Ase de l'autre côté de la cité, dans la mer qui la bordait.

\- Loki ne rentrera pas, pas avant d'avoir eu un procès équitable et je serais celui qui le défendra. Oh ! Une dernière chose, un procès équitable implique que le juge ne soit pas quelqu'un de compromis avec Loki, ce qui exclut beaucoup de monde, si ce n'est tout le monde à Asgard.

Puis, il disparut… pour réapparaître dans les salles de soin du palais.

\- Lady Eir ?

\- Je suis là, annonça la femme en sortant de son bureau, où êtes-vous blessé ?

\- Nulle part, mais j'aurais des questions à vous poser, c'est important.

La guérisseuse fronça les sourcils, elle ne reconnaissait pas le jeune homme devant elle.

\- Je peux essayer de vous répondre au mieux de mes capacités.

\- Merci. On m'a un peu parlé de la Forge d'âme et j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de voir les blessures qu'un corps a subies dans le passé et qui sont maintenant guéries.

\- Chaque blessure laisse une trace dans le corps et il est parfaitement possible de retrouver ces traces avec la forge d'âme, oui.

\- Et les blessures mentales, peuvent-elles être détectées ? Si par exemple quelqu'un avait été contraint par magie, est-ce qu'on le verrait ?

\- Si ça n'est pas une blessure physique, non. Mais il existe des sortilèges capables de détecter cela.

\- Et vous pourriez les réaliser ?

\- Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on me demande souvent mais, oui, je peux le faire.

\- Et combien de temps prendrait un examen physique et mental complet ?

\- Au moins une journée. Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il se passe que l'un de vos princes a été condamné pour un crime qu'il n'a peut-être pas commis. Et comme je suis l'un des rares à me soucier de Loki, j'ai décidé de prouver son innocence.

\- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, nota la guérisseuse, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous informer que notre prince est des plus doués pour se sortir de toutes sortes de situations.

\- Pas comme si vous lui aviez laissé d'autres choix, remarqua doucement Harry. Il n'avait personne pour l'aider à se relever, alors il a dû apprendre à le faire lui-même. Loki est un être remarquable mais vous ne l'avez jamais remarqué parce que les seules fois où vous posiez votre regard sur lui était pour le condamner.

L'air triste du jeune homme serra le cœur de la guérisseuse. Elle se souvenait très bien maintenant du nombre de fois où Loki était venu la voir pour des soins et où elle l'avait renvoyé parce que Thor n'avait eu que des égratignures. Et si le prince d'or n'avait que des égratignures alors le menteur ne devait guère avoir plus que quelques bleus. N'est-ce pas ? Plus Loki grandissait et moins il venait. Est-ce que le mortel avait raison et que si Loki ne venait plus c'était parce qu'il avait appris la magie de guérison et non parce qu'il avait appris à ne pas se plaindre pour des broutilles ?

\- Quand puis-je l'amener ? Demanda Harry en interrompant ses pensées.

Lady Eir l'observa un instant avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Amenez le moi dans l'heure, je placerai la salle où il sera en quarantaine et personne ne pourra m'interrompre. Si notre prince est innocent et qu'il a été contraint, je témoignerais à son procès, mais s'il ne l'est pas…

\- Je vous aiderais moi-même à le remettre dans sa cellule.

Lorsque Harry apparut une petite heure plus tard dans la salle de guérison, il s'attendait presque à y trouver l'armée d'Asgard au grand complet. Mais, il n'y trouva que Lady Eir. Loki, lui, observa autour de lui avec ennuis.

\- Je persiste à dire que c'est une prise de risque inutile, soupira le prince.

\- Loki, l'examen prouvera ton innocence, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

\- Tout comme je t'ai expliqué qu'Odin s'en fiche de mon innocence.

Harry s'approcha et sous le regard stupéfait de Lady Eir, il posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles du prince.

\- Fais moi plaisir, Loki. S'il te plaît.

Le dieu du Chaos soupira lourdement avant de se débarrasser de sa tunique et de ses bottes et de s'allonger dans la Forge d'âme.

Il fallut un peu plus de 24 heures à la guérisseuse pour faire un check up complet physique et mental et elle était atterrée. Elle avait découvert un nombre impressionnant de blessures que le prince Loki avait reçues bien avant de tomber entre les mains des Chitauri. Quant à son esprit… c'était un miracle qu'il ne soit pas catatonique, tellement il avait été brisé. Et pas seulement par les derniers événements et la prise de contrôle de son esprit, non ! Il avait commencé à se fissurer bien avant, alors qu'il était encore jeune.

Asgard avait eu entre ses mains une pierre précieuse brute (si elle en croyait les relevés de magie que la forge lui transmettait, le titre de plus puissant sorcier des 9 royaumes était mérité) et eux au lieu de la tailler et de la polir doucement, l'avaient peu à peu brisée à coup de marteau. Et ce qui la dégouttait le plus était qu'elle y avait participé sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Avec un soupir de lassitude et de dégoût, elle remit au jeune prince un cristal contenant les résultats de ses analyses. Elle n'eut pas le courage de croiser son regard, ni même de les regarder partir, honteuse de ses actions autant que de celles de ses pairs.

Il fallut attendre deux mois de plus avant qu'un véritable procès ne soit mis en place. Deux mois qu'Odin gaspilla à essayer de trouver Loki. Un acte inutile puisque la cabane était protégée par de nombreux sortilèges depuis que Loki était sorti de prison.

Après avoir reçu l'annonce de la part de la reine qu'un procès se tiendrait au palais sous la direction de Forseti, dieu de la justice, Harry avait discuté avec Loki pour déterminer si les deux devraient se présenter ou si Harry seul devait y aller (il était absolument hors de question que Loki y aille seul). C'est finalement Loki qui réussit à convaincre son compagnon d'y aller à deux, lui assurant que Forseti n'était pas dieu de la justice pour rien et qu'il ne laisserait pas leur passé commun nuire à sa partialité. Ainsi se présentèrent-il tous les deux au palais le jour du procès.

Forseti monta les marches du trône pour s'asseoir sur une chaise à haut dossier, apportée là et démontrant sa qualité de juge, puis le procès débuta.

\- Le procès de ce jour traite de l'accusation portée par la cours contre le prince Loki Odinson pour les faits suivants : tentative de prise de pouvoir par la force sur un royaume souverain, Midgard. Que plaidez-vous ?

Loki, qui était devant les marches à gauche en opposition avec un conseiller d'Asgard à droite, jeta un dernier regard à Thor avant de répondre.

\- Non coupable.

\- Mensonge, s'insurgea alors le conseiller.

\- Vous aurez votre temps de parole conseiller, pour le moment, nous écoutons le prince Loki.

Forseti offrit alors un léger signe de la main à Loki et ce dernier se mit à raconter son histoire. Comment il était tombé, comment les Chitauri et surtout Thanos l'avaient trouvé, comment il avait été torturé et finalement comment il avait été contraint d'attaquer Midgard.

\- Une bien belle histoire pour un menteur, ricana le conseiller, attirant d'autres ricanements et insultes du public en direction de Loki.

Et ce fut trop pour Harry, il en avait soupé de ces soi-disant dieux qui se croyaient meilleurs que les autres uniquement parce qu'ils étaient capables de défoncer un mur avec leur tête.

\- C'est assez, clama le jeune homme d'une voix forte, c'est de votre prince qu'il s'agit. Un peu de respect ! D'autre part nous avons des preuves et un témoignage qui confirment les propos de Loki.

\- Oh ?! Mais dans ce cas, je vous en prie mortel (et Harry n'avait jamais entendu autant de mépris versé dans un seul mot) prouvez nous le donc.

Harry redressa alors les épaules avec un large sourire.

\- Mais avec plaisir, Ases. Lady Eir, s'il vous plaît.

Harry et Loki observèrent avec satisfaction la stupeur du conseiller alors que la guérisseuse s'avançait dans la salle. Elle expliqua ensuite ses découvertes lors du check up de leur prince, ainsi que ses propres observations. Et le prince déchu et le jeune mortel purent alors voir l'horreur se peindre sur certains visages alors que le dégoût apparaissait sur d'autres. Mais personne ne resta indifférent à l'exposé de Lady Eir et lorsqu'elle finit, elle était aussi pâle que les autres. Harry l'observa quitter la salle avant de se tourner vers le conseiller.

\- Est-ce que cela vous suffit comme preuve de l'innocence de votre prince ?

Le conseiller ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, ni vraiment en avoir le temps parce que Forseti se leva de son siège.

\- Moi, ça me suffit, les preuves de l'innocence du prince Loki sont indiscutables et plus que suffisantes. Nous savons tous avec quel soin et minutie Lady Eir accomplit son travail, sa parole ne peut donc pas être mise ne doute. Loki est donc reconnu innocent des crimes dont on l'accuse. Prince Thor, assurez-vous que ce nouveau développement soit connu de votre ami sur Midgard.

Ce fut sur ces paroles que le procès se termina, un simple témoignage de la guérisseuse et ce fut tout et cela dégoûta Harry de savoir que tout ce qu'il aurait fallu pour innocenter Loki aurait été un tour en salle de soin. Sans perdre de temps, ne voulant pas croiser les Ases à qui le verdict ne convenait pas, Loki guida Harry vers ses chambres. Où il commença tout de suite à préparer ses affaires. Son compagnon l'observa faire avec un sourire triste. Loki était maintenant libre de circuler à Asgard, mais il ne pouvait plus rester, il n'y avait plus sa place, s'il l'avait eu un jour.

\- Loki ?! Que fais-tu ? Demanda Frigga depuis l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Tu fais tes bagages, frère ? Renchérit Thor incertain.

La famille royale au complet (Odin inclus) s'était rassemblée à l'entrée des appartements du jeune prince.

\- Frère, réponds moi ! Tu pars ? Redemanda le dieu du tonnerre.

\- A quoi bon te répondre, tu n'écoutes jamais, personne ici ne m'écoute jamais et je suis fatigué de cela.

\- Mon frère, tu ne peux pas partir, tu ne peux pas abandonner notre famille.

\- On ne peut pas abandonner quelque chose que l'on n'a plus, répliqua Loki avec un reniflement sarcastique. Odin m'a abandonné le jour où j'ai découvert ses mensonges et il a réitéré lorsqu'il m'a condamné sans même m'accorder le droit de me défendre. Et toi mon frère, tu m'as abandonné si souvent au profit de tes amis que c'est un miracle que tu te souviennes encore de moi lorsque je ne suis pas sous tes yeux. Alors non, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ma famille, parce que vous m'avez abandonné les premiers, ragea Loki en fermant son sac de voyage.

Thor resta bouche bée pendant un moment, tellement stupéfait par le ressentiment de son frère et par ses accusations qu'il ne sut pas quoi dire avant que Loki n'ait quitté la pièce, Harry le suivant en silence. Le conflit qui se déroulait était un problème de famille qui ne le concernait pas.

\- Et mère ? Cria Thor en sortant à la suite de son frère. Elle ne t'a pas abandonné.

\- Mère sait parfaitement où me trouver, répondit Loki, et rien ne l'empêche de venir me voir … seule.

Puis agrippant Harry au moment où il sortait des barrières de protection du palais, il les téléporta tous les deux à la maison. Lorsqu'ils apparurent dans la petite cabane, Harry alluma rapidement le feu et commença à préparer le repas pour laisser le temps à Loki de digérer les derniers événements.

Finalement, le dieu du chaos le rejoignit, entourant sa taille de ses bras et enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son compagnon. Harry retira la marmite du feu et se retourna dans les bras de Loki pour lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Est-ce que j'ai eu raison de partir ? Demanda Loki dans un murmure craintif.

Harry raffermit doucement sa prise alors qu'il se mettait à lui caresser les cheveux. Il savait que Loki serait plus « fragile » après ce qu'il avait subi mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait à ce point. Au point de douter aussi facilement de ses propres choix.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester dans un endroit où tu ne te sens pas à ta place, Loki, répondit le jeune homme dans un murmure rassurant. Dans un endroit où tu ne serais ni reconnu, ni soutenu, surtout dans ton état.

Il savait que ses mots étaient durs, mais Loki avait besoin de les entendre. Il acquiesça alors doucement et pendant un bref instant, sa prise se raffermit sur Harry. Faisant comprendre à ce dernier ce que le dieu n'osait pas dire à voix haute. Ne m'abandonne pas !

Puis Loki s'écarta lentement avant d'observer autour de lui. Cette petite cabane, le seul lieu dans tout Asgard où il se sentait bien, où il avait sa place et où il y avait quelqu'un qui…

\- Tu as cru en moi, murmura Loki.

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne t'aurais-je pas cru ? Loki, tu es connu par tous comme étant le dieu du mensonge. Toi, qui a tellement perdu, tu connais plus qu'aucun autre la valeur de la confiance. J'ai cru en toi, je t'ai accordé ma confiance et tu en a pris soin comme le trésor que tu sais qu'elle est. Je savais que tu ne me tromperais pas.

Harry s'approcha alors et effaça du pouce une larme qui s'était égarée sur la joue de son compagnon.

\- J'ai foi en toi et je te croirais toujours.

Aussitôt, il sentit les lèvres de Loki sur les siennes, alors qu'il l'embrassait avec tellement d'amour que ça aurait pu en être effrayant. Puis il s'écarta tout aussi lentement et Harry put voir une étincelle de peur dans son regard.

\- Loki ?

\- J'ai échoué à la demande de Thanos. Il n'a pas pu envahir Midgard, ni récupérer le Tesseract, mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de venir.

\- Et nous nous occuperons de lui, ensemble, le moment venu. Tu n'es pas seul Loki.

\- Il m'a promis la torture si j'échouais.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal, assura doucement le jeune homme.

\- Il est puissant.

\- Pas autant que le maître de la mort, rassura Harry en posant son front sur celui de son compagnon. Crois-moi.

\- Toujours, répondit Loki dans un murmure.

Et ce fut plus tard cette nuit-là que Loki accepta enfin ce qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis un moment déjà. Il n'était plus seul. Il avait quelqu'un en qui croire et plus important encore, qui croyait en lui. Il n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour penser que tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, pas avec Thanos qui approchait. Mais maintenant, il ne serait plus seul pour le combattre et tant qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour croire ne lui, il n'abandonnerait pas le combat.


End file.
